


Dernière Danse (Last Dance) [DISCONTINUED]

by ML (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Ballet AU!!!, Drama & Romance, Eventually some comedy, F/M, This is basically a freaking movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien attends the ballet after many years. A masked ballerina-clad in red- ignites his love for ballet again. He wants nothing more than to know the girl behind the mask. Through a twist of fate (or ankle), he gets his wish. [DISCONTINUED] - Author's Note: It's been really hard to work on anything miraculous related during the hiatus and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish even when S2 comes back. I want to make sure everyone knows and understands that. I really am sorry, but I'm not sure if I can finish this. I'll post the outline of what was supposed to happen by the end of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrien I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blur of blue and red knocked into his shoulders, pushing him forward. He turned to apologize, but the moment he saw the perfectly placed bun and red mask, he lost the ability to speak. The girl who had been rubbing her shoulder looked up at him.
> 
> They were standing close enough for him to see how wonderfully blue her eyes were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this AU for a long time :) I'm posting this chapter ahead of schedule as a thanks for 400+ followers on tumblr ^_^ Thanks to foodrien and crystal-jiemme on tumblr for editing this really short chapter T_T

Velvet curtains, dimmed lights, and the light chatter of a crowd awaiting a show to start–all things that were vaguely familiar to Adrien Agreste. His once precious memories of this place turned bittersweet with the passing of years.

Chloe had bought him tickets to the ballet for his birthday he was going to politely decline like usual-until his cat, Plagg, knocked over the picture frame on his bedside table. When he picked up the old photograph and stared into his mother’s warm gaze, he felt his throat constrict. The bright smile on her face made his eyes burn with the threat of unshed tears. Simply looking at her made it impossible for him to say no.

His mother adored ballet with all her being. Had she still been around, she would have bought herself tickets to accompany him and Chloe. And that was the only reason he was here, seated in the nicest box seats money could buy–because she would have been there and taken him with her, just like she did when he was small.

It was a little weird to him now that he could actually see the stage properly. The faint memories he had of this place were all obscured balcony’s gold railing. Even so, he still remembered how awed the performers left him-how much he adored being lost in the world created on stage. He used to put himself in the lead’s place and ramble on and on to his mother about his adventures. It never failed to make her smile and laugh.

He wished he could make her laugh again.

Chloe wasn’t really any form of company when it came to ballets. She’d occasionally joined him and his mother in the past, but he could never recall a time where she hadn’t fallen asleep. He slouched into his seat after checking the time–it was past show time and a nap seemed pretty appealing.

Twenty minutes after the announced time, the lights shut off and the sounds of the audience died. A grand overture poured out of the pits as the conductor began to wave his hands, guiding the orchestra. The heavy curtains parted, allowing a slow trickle of dancers to fill the stage. First, it was children, who-despite their age- maintained perfect postures. As they circled the edges, older members of the troupe took the front.

Adrien was trying his best to pay attention to the stage below, but the sounds of Chloe tapping away on her phone kept distracting him. It came as no surprise that she was’t paying any attention, but he honestly wished she’d just fall asleep. The judgmental stare he shot did nothing to break her concentration from her phone, let alone get her to stop messing with it. Adrien sighed, scooting as far away as he could from the obnoxious light of her phone. He thanked the stars when she finally put the phone away. Just seconds later, she began to snore. He wanted to groan but instead he just pushed her head to one side, making sure she wouldn’t fall on him.

There was sudden change in melody that called his attention back to the ballet. When he looked up at the stage, the passing lights nearly blinded him. Adrien blinked away spots, squinting to focus on the point where the spotlight shined.

After his vision cleared, he saw a figure clad in red work her way across the stage. He didn’t think much of her at first. She seemed like every other prima ballerina. But there was something about her movements that made him sit up straight. Her pirouettes - regardless of whether they were en dehors or en dedans- were crisp and graceful. She effortlessly completed five turns in a row before she chasséd and leaped into the other lead’s arms. Adrien had seen similar steps done a million times, but somehow she made them seem new.

Everything about her was surreal, especially her resonating stage presence. It left him with a pull in his gut that made him want to draw closer to her. For a few seconds his mind entertained the thought of running down the exit stairs and darting onto stage. His heart fluttered every time her masked face looked in his general direction. Even from the distance of his seat, Adrien felt like he was a part of the show- like he’d crossed into a different plane of existence.

The whole plot of the play was lost to him, as his mind couldn’t focus on anything but the masked girl. Though she was beautiful, graceful, elegant, poised, and so on, he couldn’t think of words define the effect she had on him.

When the music stopped and the crowd around him rose for applause, he didn’t move an inch. He wasn’t sure if he could move. He felt so out of body that he wasn’t sure what reality was.

At least until Chloe latched herself on to his arm. He’d nearly forgotten he’d come with her, especially after fallen asleep.

Chloe rested her cheek on his arm, holding it with both her hands like she was afraid he would run away if she let go. “This show made me so dreadfully tired, Adrikins. How about we get out of here and get some dinner at this nice place daddy reserved for me?”

“Chloe, I agreed to come here with you. I never agreed to dinner.” He said, making his point clear as he peeled her hands off.

She wrinkled her nose and she waved her hand. “Oh fine! You’re still driving me home, right?”

Adrien wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her to catch a cab so he could stay longer, but he held his tongue.

“Yes. Now let’s go, it’s rather late.”

Chloe gave a giddy bounce before she announced she was going to the restroom.

Adrien waited in the lobby with their coats. The chatter from his left called his attention to the flood of people rushing to the corridor with flowers and cards. They were most likely standing to congratulate the dancers. He wished he could join them, but he knew Chloe would be back any moment. However, that didn’t stop him from trying look over the crowd. He could see most everyone at his height but he just couldn’t see—.

A blur of blue and red knocked into his shoulders, pushing him forward. He turned to apologize, but the moment he saw the perfectly placed bun and red mask, he lost the ability to speak. The girl who had been rubbing her shoulder looked up at him.

They were standing close enough for him to see how wonderfully blue her eyes were. They maintained eye contact as she gave him an apologetic nod. He bashfully nodded back, praying that his mouth had not been hanging open the whole time.

He wished he’d said something to her. But words failed him and the girl went past, disappearing into the throng of adoring fans.

Chloe returned and practically hauled him outside.

Adrien regretted each step he took away from the corridor and towards his car. He knew it would be a long ride back, so he drowned out Chloe with Jagged Stone’s new album, all the while thinking back to his short encounter with the ballerina.

He just knew he had to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a little short but if you guys want longer chapters just tell me (longer chapter = less frequent updates) Also I'll try to do image manips or drawings for each chapter (because I finally got a laptop that can handle my drawing tablet XD) Also the chapter number is subject to change but I do have everything planned out :) (UPDATE: The image manips and drawing are eating my fic writing time so I won't be doing them T_T sorry I'll try when I do have time ^_^)


	2. Adrien II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Introduction
> 
> Adrien comes back to the ballet and does some thinking. (ft. Nino giving him a tour, a series of unfortunate events, and a cheese loving former ballet instructor) 
> 
> (A/N: This chapter is so not edited. So please tell me if you find an error.)

Adrien returned the next day.

He sat closer to the stage this time. Not exactly front row, but close enough to where he could make out the dancers’ faces. Unlike the day before, he came alone without telling anyone that he’d be here.

Adrien was dressed down from yesterday-wearing a navy blazer over a simple white button down with some black trousers. He wasn’t sure how much the fake glasses would “hide” the fact he was here but thankfully he’d taken some extra precautions. A friend had been kind enough to sneak him in through the back entrance and let him wait in the sound room until the theater was dark. With low lights it was near impossible for anyone to get a good photo without flash.

But that didn’t quell his nerves.  

Despite the fact that he was an adult who lived alone, his father still kept a watch on him. Going to the ballet two days in a row wouldn’t really raise red flags. But going to the ballet and not buying his usual seats plus not wearing clothes his father made, would definitely result in a phone call from Nathalie.

When the lights completely turned off, Adrien’s mind went to the stage and got lost there. Though it was the exact same ballet as yesterday he felt like he was seeing it for the first time.

Now that he sat closer to the stage, he could literally feel the music. The melody weaved its way around the room like smoke engulfing him until he couldn’t breathe right. The performers moved in a flurry across the stage. They seemed to match each sound wave, each little beat in cadence.

Though he was still completely taken by her performance, Adrien didn’t feel like red lady stole the ground from under him.  

This time he was actually able to pay attention to the plot. Since it was an original work he had to work out the plot from what he saw. It was easy to tell that this wasn’t a tragic ballet, unlike most. But he didn’t have to pay attention to the stage to know that. The sheer amount of children present in the crowd was clear indication it would be something more wondrous.There were some undertones of similarity to the Nutcracker. Others that were reminiscent of A Midsummer Night’s Dream. But he couldn’t quite peg it down exactly.

One thing he could make out was that the main female lead was lost in a new fantasy world and her male lead functioned as a stubborn guide. The man had some kind of spell on him that made him wear an ornate mask. But his came off and female lead’s did not.

He remembered yesterday when he’d bumped into her, she still wore a mask. She was the only one with a mask on stage as they performed the final number. It wasn’t out of place but he couldn’t help but wonder: Was the mask part of her character? Or was it here for another reason entirely?

It was over too soon for Adrien as he rose with the audience to applaud the bowing performers.

When the curtains closed, everyone began to leave except for Adrien. His eyes found the usual box seat and his heart squeezed. Obviously, it wasn’t just the girl that made him want to come back.

This place filled a gap inside of him that he’d been ignoring for years.

Adrien didn’t always miss his mother, but to say he didn’t feel her loss everyday was a lie. It was usually the small, unavoidable things that hurt him. Like the flowers she used to love or her favorite sunset. What was he supposed to do with those memories? Especially when they made him want to break down. Time didn’t heal anything and he didn’t really have anyone to talk to about it.

He’d seen his father pile up his schedule to keep himself busy- away from home where he’d feel the harrowing loss of his wife. Adrien was aware Gabriel tried to do the same for him when he signed him up for all those extracurriculars. He come the understanding that distraction was the Agreste coping method and he’d experienced how “well” it worked.

Maybe being here would help him face the fact his mother was gone.

As he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back to reality, the image of him laughing as he sat on his mother’s lap faded.

Adrien looked down at his best friend whose eyes were laden with concern.

“Hey bro, they’re about to clean this place up. Do you want me to tell them to wait a little longer?”

Adrien shook his head. “No, I’m good. Thanks for the offer though.” He gave him a slightly forced smile, hoping they’d drop the subject.

“Anytime.” Nino patted his shoulder before letting go. The small, almost unnoticeable crease in Nino’s forehead made it clear to Adrien his best friend saw more than he gave him credit for.

The two of them walked out into the brightly lit hallway. Nino was animatedly telling him about how hectic it was to be in charge of all the microphones. Apparently, the first chair violinist nearly lost a mic in the middle of a performance. Adrien listened as best he could, but he was scanning the atrium’s left corridor again. He’d hoped he’d been sneaky but Nino was his best friend.

“Anyone in particular you’re looking for?” The boy lightly elbowed him.

“It’s nothing, Nino.”

“Sure it isn’t.” The DJ playfully laughed as he stood in front of Adrien to block his view.

Adrien almost retorted-but a bright red flash caught his attention. And suddenly he was looking past Nino at the red ballerina who was smiling down at a group of excited children.

“You like Ladybug?” The smile on his friend’s face faded.

Nino’s question tore him from his reverie. Adrien blinked for a few seconds. Ladybug… So that was her name… Nino was still waiting for a reply but he wasn’t sure if he liked her, or what he even felt for her. After some forethought, Adrien settled for a nod. A yes seemed to be the simplest answer.

“Dude… I really wish you liked another girl…,” he said the words with such sadness that Adrien almost didn’t want to ask. Almost.

“What? Why?” _Did he like her too? Was she dating someone else?_

“Ladybug is one of this troupe’s greatest and most well-kept traditions. She is supposed to remain a mystery. I don’t know who she is. Hell, even the other main leads don't know who she is.”

Despite his friend’s desperation to sway him, Adrien tried to remain positive. “There’s gotta be a girl behind the mask right? Would it be so wrong to ask her who she is?”

The soft sympathy on Nino’s face turned stony as he spoke. “Listen, dude, if anyone but me heard you say that, they would literally bar you from coming back here ever again.”

A chill ran down Adrien’s spine. _Never come to the ballet again? Simply for asking her who she was? Surely, it couldn’t be that severe..._

“I’m sorry, man. I really am.” Nino looked at the ground in dismay.

As disheartening as the new information was, hearing his friend feel pity for him felt worse. “There’s no reason to apologize, Nino. Tradition is tradition. Let’s just forget this happened and go on that secret back stage tour you mentioned.”

With that Nino perked right up. He grinned up in approval and they way through a crowd to the backstage doors. The DJ’s smile widened as he slid his badge through the scanner. “Stay close or you might get lost.” The double doors were shoved open.

To be honest, Adrien hadn’t been expecting all that much. He’d figured it would be like his father’s fashion shows where there was simply a bunch of people running around prepping for the stage. What stunned Adrien was the sheer size of the place. He’d thought the cavernous main hall took up most of the space in the building but back stage was easily twice that size.

There was an enormous area next to the stage that seemed to function as a workshop and storage area for multiple backdrops and props. The area right next to the stage had been sectioned off with rods and thick cloth. From past photoshoots, he assumed those were makeshift dressing rooms for the dancers who had to go through multiple costume changes.

Nino took him up the old spiral staircase to where the old dressing rooms were. The peeling vintage wall paper and the orangey glow of the antique electric lights made Adrien feel like he’d walked into the 1800s. It wasn’t until he peeked through the open doors of the vacant dressing rooms he could tell he was in the twenty first century. Every outlet in there was covered in phone chargers. He smiled to himself at the anachronism as the moved down the hall to the large painting of a masked group of individuals.

“Why are we in front of a portrait?”

“I haven’t shown you the rest yet.”

“There’s more?”

“Stand back, bro.” Nino pushed in a button at the side and the portrait swung back, revealing a staircase.

Adrien gaped at the passage for a whole minute. “I thought this was a ballet theater, not freaking Hogwarts!” Nino laughed and grinned as he gestured for him to follow. The duo descended the staircase until they were in what looked like a hotel lobby. “This isn’t normal…”

The DJ let out a good-natured laugh. “This theater was apparently attached to the apartment complex out back. The owners bought it out forever ago and converted the bottom three floors into the studio. The upper floors are the living quarters, dressing rooms, and costume department.”

“Living quarters?” As far as Adrien knew, this place was only used for the studio.

“A few of those room are for the members of the troupe are can’t find housing that allows them to come here everyday, but most of those floors are dressing rooms and costume staff studios.”

 _Maybe she lives here?_ Even if she didn’t, he was almost certain she’d have a dressing room here.

“I know what you’re thinking man, and I would not try it. The those areas are off limits to everyone except for the people who use it. And I don’t remember if I wasn’t supposed to tell you that so if anyone asks, you didn’t hear it from me.”

Adrien didn’t know whether he should have been thankful or upset that Nino could read him so easily, but he nodded.

“Good. With that settled, how about we head back?”

They were on the second floor when they heard a loud crash. The shrill cries of pain that followed echoed through the theater.

Nino darted down the stairs to the source of the noise with Adrien in toe. They found the main male lead crumpled up on the floor, crying with a sandbag crushing his right leg.

Adrien and Nino moved the heavy weight off his leg but the damage had clearly been done.

Nino pulled out his phone and started speaking commands. “I’m going to the need backup stage right, stat. This is a level one emergency. Call an ambulance and alert the chiefs.”

Adrien tried comforting the man by telling him help was on the way, but he knew there was more to those tears. An injury like this could mean the end of the poor boy’s career.

Two minutes later a very anxious red haired woman barged through the door. “Level one? What on earth-?!” Her horror struck blue eyes caught sight of the boy on the floor. “Evan! Who did this?”

The boy tried to look up at her but he was bent over in pain. He managed to gasp out, “Didn’t-see.”

Footsteps approached from behind. The man who’d appeared was wearing all black, blending into the silhouette the bright lights behind him created. “Level one emergency indeed. Especially since the understudy twisted his ankle this morning.”

When he came closer, Adrien was able to make out a familiar face.

“Plagg?”

The man’s bright green eyes lit with recognition as he looked to Adrien.

“Well, well, well look who’s all grown up and at a ballet of all places? It’s been a long time, Adrien Agreste, and I think we have some catching up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that was too awful of a cliff hanger? Right?
> 
> Also I'll be writing longer chapters from now on. Thanks for your input robustquestioner :D 
> 
> P.S. The images get in the way of the words so I'll post them every other chapter from now on :3


	3. Adrien III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien earns his paws XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO UNEDITED BUT SARAHCADA HELPED ME FIX THIS!!! I'm sorry for the late update as well T_T I didn't mean to update this late but life happened as it so often does

Ballet had always been a part of Adrien’s life.

It started with being put to bed with the sounds of Swan Lake then it grew to watching reruns of the Nutcracker on TV until his mother forcibly turned off the TV. Eventually he joined the same toddlers ballet classes that Chloe went to. Until she quit and he quit with her. He told his mother his dilemma. He didn’t want to make Chloe mad by going back without her, but at the same time he wanted to keep dancing. His mother brushed a thumb against his cheek as she reassuringly smiled, promising him that she knew just the thing he needed.

A few days later his mother said she had a surprise for him waiting in the ballroom. She covered his eyes until they were inside. When he blinked his eyes open he found a tall tan man looking down at him with imposing bright green eyes, not unlike his own. The man knelt down to Adrien’s height, giving him a lop sided smile.

He held out a hand for the little boy. “Hey, kid. I’m Plagg and from today on I’m going to be your ballet instructor.”

“You have a bun on your head.” The five-year-old proclaimed as he unblinkingly stared at the man.

Plagg’s right eye twitched as he lowered his hand. From the corner of the room, Adrien’s mother let out a light laugh.

Adrien couldn’t help but be confused. He thought he’d complimented the man. “Did I say something wrong? I like your bun, Monsieur Plagg!  Mère, can I get one too!?”

“Maybe one day, sweetheart.” Rarely would his mother directly tell him no.

When Adrien returned his attention to his instructor, the man rose from his squat. “Call me Plagg, kid. Just Plagg. No monsieur, ever.”

The boy pressed his brows together. “But mère said that’s rude.”

“It’s okay, Adrien. You shouldn’t call him by a title he doesn’t want. That’s actually more impolite.” His mother chimed from the piano as she readied herself to play.

The boy nodded at his mother before turning his glinting eyes back at Plagg. “I like your bun, Plagg!”

“This is going to be the longest two hours of my life, isn’t it?” Plagg mumbled to himself as Adrien happily skipped circles around him.

To baby Adrien, Plagg was the most amazing thing since Saturday morning cartoons. But the childlike joy at seeing Plagg every week fizzled out after he turned seven. From then on Adrien got more serious about ballet and learning all he could-until he turned thirteen.

Facing ballet felt impossible after his mother left. He couldn’t even look at his ballet equipment without wanting to cry. He’d asked Nathalie to tell Plagg he no longer needed to teach Adrien. Months passed and Adrien thought he could quit ballet completely, but he just couldn’t let it go. His body caved before his mind did. Ballet was a form of training for fencing ever since he’d picked up the sport and he could feel the effects of not having danced for just a few months. So to keep his muscles lithe and lunges swift he used the basic warm ups to help him keep fit.

For nine years, Adrien Agreste tried to replace ballet with similar dance sports but nothing could replace it. Ballet had been so ingrained in him that it became pointless to try and give it up. So he clung to whatever knowledge of ballet he’d been given

With his busy schedule and hovering father, Adrien never thought he’d get the chance to properly relearn everything and much less with Plagg.

“Kid, hold your face still. You’re glaring at your reflection like it murdered your family.”

Adrien tried not to project his physical pain onto his face. He normally considered himself a pro but today there was no way he could hide how grand plie in fourth position was killing his calves. Doing multiple runs of grand jetés to tours en l’air was practically culture shock from the bar warm ups he’d been so used to.

“My legs feel like they’re about to fall off any second.”

“You’re useless in this state. We’re taking a twenty-minute break.”

Adrien relaxed his muscles and promptly collapsed onto the cold floor. He groaned as he thought back to the past week.

Plagg had taken him to his office after sending off the injured boy in an ambulance. The man began telling him about the grand tradition of the troupe Miraculous. The troupe started off over two hundred years ago when the founders put on original ballets and danced in custom made masks under pseudonyms that made them practically untraceable. They’d done it to cover up who they really were. To add a mysterious glamour that drew people in. The dancers came from incredibly diverse backgrounds but behind the masks they were something more. Plagg wanted to give Adrien the chance be like the people who gave the troupe their name.

Adrien should have turned him down. It would have been the smart thing to do. It would have made his life so much easier, but instead he’d left saying he’d think about it. Usually that answer meant no, but he had no idea what came over him when he called Nathalie the next morning asking for vacation time. He’d been ninety-nine percent sure the answer was no, yet to his surprise he got a call from his father in the middle of a shoot saying that he approved of the four-month vacation.

Adrien honestly didn’t know what shocked him more, the fact that his father actually agreed or the fact that he didn’t have to fight for it.

When he called Plagg to tell him the good news, the cheeky bastard said he’d had a room all set up for him.

And since then Adrien had been staying in Miraculous studios and suffering under “Plagg’s Catch Up Training”.

Despite only starting a week ago, he’d almost managed to perfect his everything. And he was getting better at managing his facial expressions, it’s just that Plagg adored torturing him for no reason. Everytime Adrien opened his phone it was sweet revenge. Adrien forgot to mention to his instructor he’d named his very grumpy cat after him.

He was scrolling through his messages checking up on his cat when Plagg dropped a black velvet mask onto his chest.

“Put that on. I going to take you somewhere I think you’ll learn better.”

Not having much of a choice, he grumbled and got up.

He slipped on the mask, not bothering to see how it looked. It felt oddly breathable, like it was made for his face. But the only thing he really cared about was no one figuring out who he was. It only took a quick tousle of his already messy hair to make him look slightly unrecognizable. With one satisfied nod at the mirror, Adrien joined Plagg in the hall.

They worked their way down the narrow lamp lined halls until they arrived a baby blue door. Plagg knocked twice and waited.

A feminine voice called for them to come in. When the door swung open, Adrien caught sight of familiar blue hair.

“Ladybug, this is Chat Noir. He’ll be your dance partner from now on.”

Adrien didn’t know why he felt time being to slow when she turned her head back to look at him. He could feel his pulse at his neck when her eyes landed on him. It was nearly excruciating to watch her eyes move up the planes of his face and met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO'S READY FOR A DOUBLE UPDATE?!??! :D


	4. Marinette I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's journey to becoming Ladybug (the abridged version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horribly unedited because I finished too late and couldn't send this to an editor but I promised myself to update before going back to classes. I'll try to get to all the mistakes soon.

(Out of Current Timeline)

Marinette had been doing ballet since she could walk.  It was something that came so naturally to her, something she loved. For the longest time it seemed like what she was made to do, but as she grew older, she gained other interests. It was namely fashion which she realized she whole heartedly love, just as much if not more than ballet. Neither of her artistic hobbies were cheap. It cost so much to buy new shoes which she outgrew every six months. Plus there was the cost of paying to attend classes. Not to mention the makeup and costume cost. She knew her parents couldn’t afford paying for fabrics, sewing equipment, and other supplies as well.

At the age of ten, Marinette quit ballet—at least officially.

Leaving had been a painstakingly hard decision to make. After all, she’d worked so hard get into Miraculous.

It was one of the greatest and oldest troupes in the world- just to be accepted was huge deal. On top of that, she’d only been a part of the studio for two months. She hadn’t even had a chance to debut on stage.

She felt like she was swallowing needles when she told Mm. Bustier she couldn’t be a part of the studio anymore. The news had not settled well with her former instructor. She couldn’t accept that Marinette was going to stop dancing out right. After her final class, she pulled the girl aside, telling her it was absolutely free to come and watch anyone of her classes.

Marinette had been apprehensive at first, but ballet was part of her. It took little internal conflict for her to decide she was going to try to balance school, designing, and ballet. It became a system for her go the studio, work on homework until classes started, watch the lesson, then go off into a secluded hallway to practice. Her simple plan worked for a month and half before

The black-bunned head instructor, Plagg, found her. And instead of questioning her like he should have, the man “accidentally” dropped a key to an out of use practice room right in front of her. He ignored her as she tried to return it, but she guessed this was his way of letting her stay. For that she was supremely grateful.

Marinette knew her time in the small practice room would be short lived, eventually someone had to find her. And someone did. The other head instructor, Tikki, walked into the room without so much as a warning and asked Marinette to repeat what she’d just done. Despite being hesitant, she did as she was told. Tikki immediately went to critiquing her steps, commenting on her balance and foot work.

Even though she was happy she was getting feedback, Marinette couldn’t help but ask why Tikki was helping her. The blue eyed instructor answered with the sweetest of smiles.

“It’s a crime not to nurture someone as talented as you.”

From then on Marinette had been secretly trained by Tikki, paying for her shoes and other supplies through commission for the troupe’s costume department. When she came of age, they hired her to work as an assistant. Her position soon became her excuse for why she was at the dance studio so often.

The only downside to the whole the secret was that she couldn’t dance on stage. Tikki thought it a waste that she couldn’t show her skill, but she never worded her opinion. She did swear that one day she’d see Marinette on stage, shining like the star she was.  

Marinette always laughed off them comment, she’d been at this for nearly ten years and had yet to take part in any shows with the troupe.

Then came the news that their main female lead had been in a really bad car accident. Things got worse when their two understudies resigned from the troupe without reason.

It caused an uproar in the board of directors. Tickets were already sold. The show was in four days. And there was no one skilled enough to take the role of prima ballerina.

Tikki knew she should have kept her mouth shut until after she told Marinette, but the woman couldn’t stand to hear the chairmen talk about cancelling the show. They couldn’t afford to cancel. She told them that they didn’t have to worry because she had a plan. The moment the word Ladybug left her mouth, they all gave her a bewildered look. There hadn’t been a Ladybug in ages. Sure they had a number of talented ballerinas but no one had the spark or draw a Ladybug required. It seemed a ridiculous enough notion for the board to return to their decision to cancel until Tikki promised she’d bring Ladybug to the next night’s practice session.

That night Tikki paced the cloth covered floor of Marinette’s suite for a good twenty minutes before she trained her blue eyes on the young designer. Her flaring red hair, free of its trade mark bun that matched Plagg’s, warned the young woman that this was a serious matter.

“Marinette, I trained you all these years because I knew you had the potential to take on this special role. You’re ready and you’re absolutely wonderful. So please, please be Ladybug?”

 “Be Ladybug? But that’s such a high honor… And I’m not even an official dancer.” The chills of shock slowly settled into Marinette’s blood stream.

Tikki lifted a beautiful red mask from her bag. “This will take care of that.” It did nothing to lessen Marinette’s frown. “No one else but you can fill this role, Marinette. Please. It has to be you.”

The girl shook her head, unable to comprehend that this was actually happening. “I still don’t know if I’m up for this Tikki. I’ve only practiced with you. And I haven’t been on a stage in years…”

Tikki set the mask down on the table and gently squeezed Marinette’s shoulder. “You have to believe in yourself. You are my most talented student-the only one I’d ever hand this role over to.”

Her instructor’s blue eyes captured her attention. They were so expressive, so unable to hide the emotions she felt. Marinette didn’t miss a single detail. She could easily make out the trust Tikki placed in her, how she cared for her. But her eyes hid nothing, allowing Marinette to see what was behind the curtain of love, to sheer hesitance and desperation. Two emotions Tikki hardly ever expressed towards her.

Marinette cut through the silence that settled over them. No matter how much it scared her, if Tikki needed her she should at least give it a chance.

“I’ll try, Tikki.” _For you, I’ll try._

From the moment she walked into the practice room, Marinette could feel all eyes on her. It did nothing to help her nerves- which were already on edge. She was too distracted with everyone looking.  It made her movements too stiff- throwing off angling of her feet and position of her arms. She screamed every curse she knew in her mind, trying her best to not cry when the music neared its end. It was the worst performance she’d had in her life. It was downright shameful and she wanted nothing more than to go crawl and hide.

The eyes of every person in the room felt like lasers burning through her. She didn’t want to look at them she didn’t want to look at anyone. She just wanted to get away. It was a small mercy when the director called for a break.

Marinette sprinted out the room as fast as she could and locked herself in the nearest bathroom.

Her knuckles went white when she gripped the sink. The pressure at the base of her skull from holding back her tears grew to be too much. Her whole body shook as she let sobs rip through her. Her tear filled eyes looked at her reflection and it made her want to cry harder. She’d never seen herself look so pathetic. This wasn’t how they spoke of Ladybugs.

She hated letting people down. She hated feeling insufficient.

The worst part was that she knew she could do better than this.

When had she convinced herself she couldn’t?

A knock from the door made her jump. She quickly wiped her eyes and splashed water on her face. It was probably Tikki come to check on her.

When Marinette swung the door open, she was met with a familiar face- or rather bun, but not the one she’d been expecting.

“How long are you going to hog this bathroom? Other people have needs too.” Plagg’s annoyed voice called out as he faced the other way tending to a stain on his shirt.

“Ugh…oh sorry about that.” It was odd but in all her years of being at the studio, she hadn’t had a real conversation with the man.

He finally turned to face and took her in with his luminescent green eyes. He put an amused finger to his chin and smiled down at her. “Oh ho! It’s been a while since I saw a Ladybug. Especially one that hid in a bathroom to cry.” His smile dissipated when he asked, “So are you going to tell me what’s up or do I have to say tactful bullshit to get it out of you?”

Marinette wasn’t sure if she could tell him the truth, but if he was anything like Tikki he’d catch on to her lies. “I…I ruined my performance …”

He raised a brow. “How?”

“Everyone expects me to be perfect and I don’t know if I’ll live up to their expectations. I guess it made me a little stiff with nervousness…” Marinette explained as moved her arms in flurried movements, lowering them like deflated balloons when she was done.

There were a million unreadable emotions in Plagg’s eyes as he thought.

“Listen kid. No Ladybug I’ve had the pleasure of knowing was always perfect. They messed up here and there, just like you. Don’t let what others think of you stop you from being who you are. Seriously if you quit caring about what everyone else thinks of you it makes life a whole lot easier. So you should forget about what just happened, go back in there, and dance like you mean it.”

His stirred some hope inside of her, but her mind always drove itself to the worst case scenario.

“I can’t just-.”

“You can. Ignore everyone else and dance if you have to.”

She frowned in frustration. “But how?”

Plagg sighed, but answered. “I don’t know if this will work for you, but try to think of it like spotting. Focus your line of sight on one point-like you do before you turn so you don’t get dizzy. Just listen to the music and keep your eyes on something that will help you ground yourself.”

Spotting… Why hadn’t she thought of that before?

“I guess I’ll have to give that a try. Thanks so much…ugh Monsieur Plagg?” Marinette hesitantly smiled.

The man shuddered, but had a hint of a smile on his face when he recomposed himself. “Never call me that again. It makes me feel old. Just Plagg, if you will.”

“Thank you, Plagg.” She gave him her brightest grin.

“Anytime, Ladybug.” He inclined his head as he moved past her to the bathroom.

Marinette blinked at the name. No one had directly referred to her by that name yet. To hear it from Plagg it felt even weirder. It didn’t feel right to hear it. She still had to earn that title. And she would. As soon as she gathered up what was left of her courage to step inside the practice room again.

Marinette could still feel everyone’s eyes on her as she took her place at the center of the dance floor. _Ignore them, Marinette._ She told herself when she felt her leg start to shake. _Just pretend they aren’t here. Look for something to spot with._

Her eyes found the small painting of the beach that hung the back of the room and she smiled. It was hard to make out the details from this distance, but she knew what it looked like well enough. Tikki’s room had one just like it. Looking at it was like taking a trip to the beach-and if she closed her eyes it was almost like she was there. She schooled herself into a relaxed posture as she waited for the music to start.

As the recording of the orchestra poured out of the speakers, she focused on the familiar painting-tying herself to that image as she let her feet glide along the floor. Everything came as easily as breathing. She could feel the tightness at her core a maintained a firm posture while she bent and curved her limbs. Adrenaline rushed through her as she used her torque in her foot to complete perfect turn after turn. There was the occasional sting on her big toe as she landed from a leap or a turn, but she’d effortlessly kept on a soft smile.

When the music came to a stop, she landed with her feet and arms in first position. Marinette stood with her back straight and her breath even, finally meeting the eyes of her onlooker. The confident smile on her face dared anyone to judge her.

No one did.

Though she had expected them to back off, she hadn’t expected them to burst out into applause.  

Marinette tried not to look surprised as she searched the room for Tikki. Her instructor smiled and urged her to take a bow. She angled her head down to cover her face when she sunk into a curtsy. A soft smile graced her lips as she looked up at her peers.

This was it.

This was what it meant to be a Miraculous. This was what it meant to be _Ladybug_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful and I can't keep up with everything I promised but I'll try. For you, I'll try. XD Anyways congrats because we're done with boring shit and are about to get into the real fun stuff now ;)


	5. Marinette II / Adrien IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug recounts her first impressions of Chat Noir. Tikki tells the duo what ballet they’ll be performing. Adrien and Nino venture into the heart of enemy territory. (Lol my summary skills are dry cause biochem is eating me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually only half of what I originally intended to publish but, I couldn’t get to all of it at once and study for finals at the same. I promise next chapter will be amazing because we’re going to get more interactions. But this chapter is more plot essential? You guys will see what I’m talking about when you read this XD 
> 
> Anywho, thank you @foodrien for editing this. I love you precious child who is too good and pure for this world. <3

Ladybug chugged the water from her two-liter bottle once Mm. Mendeleev called for the dancers to switch out. She slid onto the floor to stretch while the second group headed to the bar. Her eyes closed, and she leaned forward and grabbed her pointed toes, stopping when she felt the right amount of tug at her calves.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a pair of green ones staring back at her. They were eyes she’d grown very well acquainted with over the last week and a half. Of course, Chat Noir found a spot at the bar right in front of her. It gave her the perfect view of how he expertly curved his leg for ronds de jambe. To most people it wouldn’t have seemed to be anything out of the ordinary, but Ladybug knew he’d intentionally picked that spot. The sheepish smile on his face for having been caught staring only confirmed it.

Ladybug did her best to not roll her eyes as she went back to her stretches. Why did he have to be right in front of her? He was so hard to ignore when he was in her direct line of sight. Now every time she opened her eyes she’d have to look at him.

Loose strands of his blond hair spilled from the ridiculous black cat eared headband he wore to practice. But it seemed to suit him. Rather everyone else in the room seemed to think so as they “inconspicuously” eyed him. She guessed it was their way of welcoming Chat Noir with their arms wide open. He managed to automatically click with everyone there, despite his seemingly promiscuous personality. Or possibly because of it.

Ladybug, on the other hand, still didn’t know what to make of her partner. He was kind and gentlemanly in his own way, but he was way too flirty and cocky for her taste. Luckily, he was skilled in the one way that mattered to her most: He was talented–she’d give him that–and he certainly knew what he was doing when they’d been introduced. It only took a bit of advice here and there to polish his movements. By the end of the week and a half they’d spent together, he was able to emote without showing a single sign of strain–even when doing lifts.

Though she was apprehensive about his temperament, she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t find Chat Noir attractive. She didn’t know what kind of pheromones he was putting out, but every time he so much as grazed her she felt her breath catch. Hot sparks of electricity trickled their way over her body, making her hyperaware of his touch. Originally she’d try to excuse it as being nervous about dancing with a stranger, but she knew better. When all her previous partners held her, she had been nervous, but it was nothing quite like this.

She’d rattled her brain for nearly two weeks trying to figure it out until she found herself fighting the urge to run her fingers through his gold locks. And then it hit her. Tall, muscular, blonde, green eyed? Not to mention he had a stupidly charming smile. He was _so_ her type- at least by Alya’s definition.

However, his flamboyant and flirtatious nature made her immediately peg him down as the kind of boy that couldn’t be taken seriously. Which was fine by her. A little banter never hurt anyone and besides, they were bound by tradition to keep their identities a secret. In case she did, somehow, magically end up liking him, she knew it would be a fruitless endeavor. None of it really mattered to her though, she was more than content holding on to her long-time crush.

Ladybug smiled as she pictured Adrien Agreste’s latest cover shot. He was someone who held a special place in her heart for many reasons–in fact, he was the reason she had a type in the first place. Adrien was so kind and sweet and perfect that she just melted at the mention of him. She’d run into him, literally, just a few weeks back. She still couldn’t believe it happened, but she was grateful for the mask or else he would have caught her being a blushy mess.

The instructor’s claps took her from her happy thoughts. “Alright, partner up!”

Chat slowly strode in her direction. His action was like a silent claim on her. Something she’d come to accept since the day they’d been introduced. He was her partner, no matter how annoying. They would always look to each other before anyone else. It was an unspoken understanding between the two of them.  The reason Ladybug knew she didn’t need to stop what stretches to search for someone because he’d be there when she was ready.

And he was.

It came as no surprise when she looked up and found him standing directly in front of her.

“My lady,” he offered her a hand as he smiled. His pearly white teeth contrasted the black velvet that surrounded his eyes. Nearly every other girl in the room was swooning right now, but she maintained her perfectly neutral expression as she took his hand.

“Thank you, Chat,” she replied once she was on her feet.

Mm. Mendeleev had already began spouting instruction. Ladybug turned his full attention towards the sharp eyed woman and gave an acknowledging nod. She looked back to Chat, ready to ask him how he wanted to prep when she noticed that his hand was still in hers. She flicked her eyes up pointedly, waiting for him to let go. He gave a kittenish grin as he scratched the back of his head, removing his hand from hers.

Pas de deux were a lot harder than they looked. Ladybug still remembered how some of her former partners had almost dropped her. Those few seconds she was falling she felt like her soul was leaving her body. She’d always felt weary when people were about to lift her off the ground, but Chat Noir was a different story. She somehow knew he’d never drop her.

That feeling reminded her of the advice Tikki had given her when she told her how nervous she was about doing pas de deux. The key to any successful lift was to wholly trust your partner. Up until now she didn’t know what that meant. But when dancing with Chat Noir she somehow understood.

The duo looked at each other, exchanging a silent message before they got into place. His hands settled on either side of her waist as she lifted her right foot back and rose to arabesque en pointe. Chat leaned onto his back leg as he lifted her off the ground, his feet angled to where he could support her weight. He had one hand wrapped around her waist and other hand balanced her thigh, just above her knee, as he dipped her into fish dive. She held arms at the ideal line, the same angle as their lean. Her head was tilted back to look at him. She was smiling as though she wasn’t tightly squeezing her core to hold herself in parallel passé. Chat was smiling back at her like the lift caused him no pain at all.

Ladybug tried not to let heat rush up to her face as she grew aware of how he was holding her. It was infuriating how conscious she was of his touch-how easily she registered the heat of each of his fingers through her tights. The skin under where his arm held her torso tingled with an airy feeling – as if her pores seemed to be soaking in his warmth. She didn’t even want to think about how her backside was practically pressed against his stomach.

Thankfully a knock at the door tore her from her thoughts and drew their attention away from each other.

“Could I borrow Chat Noir and Ladybug please?” Tikki’s head popped in through the doorway and she zeroed in on the duo as they maintained their pose.

Ladybug noticed the mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

Oh no. She knew that look. Tikki had an “idea”.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug were speechless after they heard the announcement.

They knew they were principal dancers but the roles they got were not at all what they expected.

“You can’t be serious.” Ladybug said as her hands clenched up. She didn’t look mad per se, but it was clear she wasn’t on board with this.

Tikki was unfazed by Ladybug’s displeasure as she stared her down, smiling all the while.

“Could you say that again please?” Chat Noir asked, wanting to confirm it as well.

The red haired woman didn’t turn to him as she repeated herself, “We’re going to be doing the Miraculous variation of Don Quixote, and you two are going to be Kitri and Basilio.”

“Oh,” he replied weakly, suddenly glad for his mask. It did wonders to hide his panic.

He’d been expecting them to do Swan Lake or Sleeping Beauty or even Giselle which was all less focused on acting and more focused on dancing. Don Quixote like a condensed fusion of both. Everything had to expressive. They had to use gestures to make up for their lack of words and that was what made him want to scream. For a ballet, Don Quixote was full of romance. Lots and lots of romance. And almost all of it was between Kitri and Basilio.

Just imagining dancing those scenes he’d gushed over as a child still felt unreal to him. Thinking of dancing them with Ladybug made goosebumps run along his skin. He couldn’t do it. He would literally die.

As his alter ego it was easy to slip in a casual flirtation, as long as that was it. Simple flirting which let her know his intentions but never anything that could have given him away. Though, at times, he wished he had. Their masks were like a third person in their budding relationship. Making it clear that no matter how close he got, he would still not know her. But he held on to hope that with time she’d open up to him. His more pressing concerns however, related to if he’d be able to hold himself back from telling her how he really felt.

Yes. He could finally say it to himself. He liked Ladybug. And her liked her more and more each time he saw her. Sure Ladybug was kind and gifted in ways that he’d never be, but she was more than that. She was intelligent, witty, and sassy - able to answer his advances with clever quips - and he adored her for that.

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of funny how well she suited the role of Kitri.

“You two have the rest of the day off because starting tomorrow, Plagg and I are personally going to instruct you.”

That was all Chat Noir needed to hear to know tomorrow would be hell on earth. Plagg was evil and he was likely to work to work him to the bone. If Tikki was anything like Plagg, then he was doubly screwed. Knowing that once he returned he wouldn’t be able to feel his legs for a while, Chat gladly accepted the day off.

 

* * *

 

Adrien set his bag down on the kitchen table when he got home, immediately noticing how no one pawed at his pant leg for food. The small studio apartment seemed a little too big and too quiet without his feline friend. Plagg, on the other hand, was quite happy in the luxury pet day care Adrien shipped him off to. The updates the workers sent him twice a day described how the little rascal was “well behaved”, “cuddly”, and “very loving.” He could have sworn that Plagg was mocking him through the photos, eyeing him with the same mischievous glint as his namesake’s.  

At least he was enjoying himself while Adrien was stuck in ballet boot camp. The thought gave him enough comfort to bear with the situation, though it was lonely. His cat had many annoying tendencies, but Plagg was basically his non-human best friend. Eating dinner just wasn’t the same without beady green eyes glaring up at him. It was kind of pathetic, but Adrien pulled up a photo of him smiling as he held his bewildered cat and placed it across the table. He stared at the phone’s display as he began to eat.

He’d only taken three bites of his reheated Chinese takeout when his phone fell over, vibrating from the incoming call.

Adrien didn’t bother checking the caller ID before he hit answer.

He’d barely managed to say, “Hello?” when he heard Nino yell into the phone.

“Dude! I need you here stat.” The DJ’s voice sounded too calm to actually be in trouble.

Adrien sighed. His friend was probably trying to get him to go on a night out. “Nino, I’m really tired right now-.”

“Tired? How are you tired? You’re on vacation, aren’t you?”

The blond man wanted to groan. Sure, Adrien Agreste was on vacation, but Chat Noir had practice from nine to six every day.

He ran a hand over his face, knowing he’d regret asking. “What’s the emergency?”

“I have a spare ticket to a ballet and you’re coming with me.”

Adrien raised a finely shaped brow. “But Miraculous isn’t preforming tonight.”

“Duh, I already knew that,” Nino laughed before going on, “We’re not going to a Miraculous show.”

“What?” Adrien was thoroughly confused. Nino didn’t really pay attention to ballets besides Miraculous. For him to suggest a show by anyone else was an alien concept to Adrien.

“There are other ballets in the world, bro,” he teased. “We have to go to this show! These tickets were near impossible to get!”

Adrien knew it was futile to decline, and he’d missed his best friend over the last few weeks. Maybe it was a good idea to go out instead of stay cooped up in his apartment. “Fine. I’ll join you. But where are you taking me?”

“We’re scoping out the enemy, bro. You and I are headed straight into the heart of the Butterfly Ballet Company.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette had just opened the door to her apartment when hands grabbed at her from behind and covered her eyes. She was about to kick and scream when she smelled a familiar lavender vanilla lotion waft its way to her nose.

“Guess who?” Her attacker asked as they tried to keep from laughing.

“Alya! That’s so not funny! You scared the crap outta me!” Marinette shouted as she pried off her friend’s hands.

The red head was still cackling as she patted her friend’s arm. “Seeing you freak out is always worth it. I have to bring some form of excitement into your life since you seem completely incapable of doing anything besides working.”

Marinette held her tongue. Alya couldn’t know that she actually did have a lot of excitement in her life. More excitement than she could handle. Plus, if Alya ever found out, Marinette was sure that the young journalist would hound her until she spilled every last detail.

“I’m just dedicated to my job,” Marinette mumbled as she opened the door of her small two-bedroom apartment and put away her shoes.

Alya followed her inside and did the same.

“Well, you should be a little more dedicated to yourself! You said you have the day off so we’re spending it in style,” she proclaimed as she strode to the kitchenette. The only fun looking drink inside the fridge was the strawberry flavored fruit juice which made Alya promptly shut the fridge and head back to the couch.

“I thought I said I was spending the day sleeping,” Marinette complained as she joined her friend on the couch, plopping her tired head onto Alya’s lap.

Alya laughed and patted her the top of her head. “You can sleep another day. We haven’t hung out in so long.” She finished with a pout, hellbent on exploiting Marinette’s weakness for “kitty” eyes.  

The blue haired woman sat up and stared her down. “You have something planned don’t you.”

A devious grin settled on Alya’s face. “You know me too well.”

 

* * *

 

Adrien pulled his sleek black Mercedes into a parking lot for a pub across the street from the address Nino gave him. He tugged on his hood and lowered his baseball cap, checking that no one could properly see his face. If the paparazzi caught him, he’d have to answer to both his father and to Plagg.

He shook the thought from his mind as he crossed the street. He was surprised when he saw how packed the venue was. Miraculous didn’t have small crowds by any means, but this was just on another level. The energy here reminded him more of a concert than a ballet. Everyone seemed so excited. There were so many children here, he honestly thought he was in the wrong place, until he found Nino, who seemed to be engrossed in his texts.

“Hey, man.” Adrien called out as he approached.

Nino finally looked up from his phone and eyed Adrien with an impressed nod. “Your undercover game is improving. Almost can’t recognize you.”

Adrien laughed as he patted Nino’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want anyone to know you dragged me to Fantasy Fun Land.” He gestured to the kids who were decked out in themed clothes.

Nino snorted, his face settling into a scowl. “Please, this place got nothing on Fantasy Fun Land.”

“So why did you call me here?”

“Look at this.” He handed his phone to Adrien.

The title seemed harmless enough.

_Welcome to the Most Spectacular Show of the Year: The Butterfly Ballet Presents the Nutcracker in February (an Exclusive Interview with the Chairman Nooroo K. on the topic)._

When he got to the end of the article, however, Adrien learned it was quite the opposite. They’d not so subtly trash talked Miraculous about being too old and needing to step up their game. He stared at the screen for a few seconds, debating on whether or not he wanted to read the comments, but he knew it would only make him angrier if he did. He shut the screen as forcefully as he could without breaking Nino’s phone before handing it back to him.

His friend didn’t seem to notice or care as he pocketed his phone. He seemed equally as upset over it. “I was speechless when I read it the first time too. I mean it’s one thing to do the Nutcracker in February but to say it's cause they didn't want to embarrass their competitors? Who even says that?”

Adrien had an answer but he kept his thoughts to himself as they wandered inside the building.

It didn’t look anything like a ballet theatre, but more like a high end movie cinema. The black carpet patterned with gold laurels wouldn’t have been so bad had there not been large polyester posters every five meters. The posters were so in your face it was hard to ignore. They advertised everything about the show, from the international artists who’d come from far off places to be a part of the ballet to the endless amounts of product sponsors. But what took the cake for Adrien was the hoard of people at the far end of the lobby that stood in what appeared to be queues. He wondered what it could be for until he saw people walking about with popcorn and sodas and balloon.

He looked over to Nino who looked equally as troubled. “You sure this isn’t Fantasy Fun Land?”

Adrien knew he was just nitpicking, but this was culture shock to him. He’d never been to a ballet like this before and it set him on edge.

The feeling didn’t leave as they found their seats. Even the theater itself was off putting. It was all too gaudy. Too glamourous. The modern violet low lights and the faux gold carvings along the room were clashing with one another in way that made the whole place feel like a Las Vegas show instead of a ballet.  

When the show started, Adrien hoped that at least the dancers would sweep him away, like they always did. But there was too much happening on stage for him to fully be enthralled. It just looked a mess to him. Granted, each and every scene was visually a work of art, but the dancers seemed to take a back seat to the effects. The almost constant fog on the stage obscured their movements to where all the crowd could really pay attention to was the fancy backgrounds. The only thing Adrien liked was the wonderful rearrangement Jagged Stone had done for the sound track.

By the end of it. Adrien had a headache. This whole thing was so over the top and in your face that he felt like he’d gone on a roller coaster he hadn’t consented to ride. He hated it. This was the antithesis of what ballet should be about. How could anyone even advertise this a ballet? How could they call themselves a ballet company and put on a show like this?

He exited the theater with a sour taste in his mouth. Everyone else seemed so excited and thrilled by the show that it made Adrien worry. Was this what people wanted to see in a ballet instead?

Adrien was deep in thought while he and Nino walked down the hall. A comfortable silence blanketed them as they shuffled along. It wasn’t until the two of them were reaching for the restroom door at the same time that they looked at each other. Seconds later, they burst out laughing.

Nino was still recovering when Adrien held open the door for him, shooting the DJ a mock bow as he entered.

Adrien stood two urinals away before he asked, “Thoughts on the show?”

“That was cool as hell, but I dunno what the fuck that was,” Nino stated, a slight grimace marring his features.

“I’m guessing you didn’t like it much either?”

Nino answered him when they both were washing their hands. “I mean, the effects were top notch, so was the music, but that didn’t feel like a ballet.”

“That’s exactly how I fe-.” Adrien was cut off by the Nino’s ringtone.

“Shit! Sorry, dude. Gotta take this.” That all Nino said to him as walked out of the bathroom with his phone pressed to his ear.

Adrien was left standing in the bathroom alone as he dried off his hands. The model decided to wait near the vending machines when he found himself passing a sectioned off hallway.

He stopped when a familiar, angry voice caught his ear.

“What do you mean it’s not done yet?”

Adrien could pick out his father’s voice anywhere. The undeniable icy, strict tone that froze him in his spot couldn’t belong to anyone else. Curious and slightly scared, Adrien snuck behind a wall and peered down the roped hallway.

His breath caught when he finally saw his father. The platinum haired man was standing imposingly with arms crossed behind his back, making it clear that he was at the end of his of short patience.  Adrien could hardly see the cowering purple haired man his father was talking to. He seemed to be trying everything to make himself seem smaller.

The man had backed himself into a wall, when he sputtered out, “I-I can’t help what they do.”

The response lit a new fire in his father’s eyes. Adrien knew that meant his father was pissed. Worry washed over him for the tiny, helpless man. He wanted to run between the man and his father since he knew firsthand how scary his father was when he was mad, but the boy didn’t move. If his father ever found out he was here, he could cut his vacation short. Or worse.

Adrien gripped the wall in frustration as he watched the rest of the scene unfold.

“Too much money went into this, Nooroo. I don’t care how you fix it, you will fix it.”

His father took a step back and the tiny man sunk into a low bow.

The man’s small dejected voice answered with a simple, “Yes, master.”

Master? He’d never heard anyone refer to his father as master before. The implications of what it might mean made him wonder just how little he knew about his own father.

But then again, his father didn’t know that much about him either.

Adrien peeled himself from the wall not wanting to hear more or get caught. Still deep in thought, he headed back where Nino had left him. He waited patiently, wondering how long he’d been eavesdropping and just where the hell his friend had run off to when his pocket buzzed.

**Nino:**

_Hey man, meet me in the lobby. There’s someone I should to introduce to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls pls pls tell me what you thought? 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:
> 
> If if were to add cute side couple stories would you still be interested in that? (it'll more than likely involve DjWifi and Cheesecake) Or would you guys rather I just stuck to the Lovesquare? I'm flexible and willing to write it both ways :3


End file.
